Nothing stay the same
by shmibby
Summary: Johnny and Ponyboy are finally going home from hiding. THey think everything will go back to normal but will it? Are they really through with all the problems? Read and find out.
1. chapter 1

Discalimer: I do not own the outsiders.

Summary: Ponyboy and Johnny are back and they figure all life is going back to the way it was. But will it can it ever?

**Chapter 1**

We had been living in the church for two weeks. And gosh was I bored. Johnny and I had been here since he killed that Soc. We had to go on the run Dally told us. It was for our own good. I had trouble believing that but I was here so there wasn't much to do.

Dally had visited us a few times, he said he hadn't told anyone where we were. He told the police we were in Texas. It had been a good bluff because no one was looking for us now. I wanted to go home but Dally said not yet, we had to make sure the police were off our trail.

I hadn't spoken to Darry or Sodapop in a few weeks but Soda had sent me a few letters. Dally brought them, he kept telling Soda that he didn't know where I was but Soda knew he knew. All his letters were about the same. When are you coming home? He missed me and was worried about me. He said Darry was too, but I doubted that. Darry didn't care, besides it was partly his fault we had gotten into trouble anyway, he never should have hit me.

Didn't matter, I wasn't going anywhere till Johnny did no matter how much I wanted to,

That's hwy it was a surprise to me when I woke up the next afternoon to Johnny saying "Let's go home."

"What?' I asked. HE startled me. I didn't think Johnny was ever going home. HE was scared, he always was though.

"I don't think us hiding here is doing any good. I mean we're fugitives and Darry and Soda are gonna kill me if you don't get home soon. I say we leave Pony." He said staring at me. He looked scared to death but we both knew it was the best idea.

"Yeah I think that sounds good." Said a voice from the doorway. I spun around to see who spoke. I was stunned, there stood Darry, Soda, Dally, Two-bit, and Steve.

If you want to read more let me know. Review please.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.

A/N: Here is the second chapter. I got a lot of reviews from people who liked it and that excites me because this one of my favorite books.

**Chapter 2**

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked still a bit shocked. What were they all doing here? Dally squealed and we are in trouble. "Do the cops know we're here?"

"No, chill. I wouldn't reveal you're hiding spot if they were still after you." said Dally coming in and searching through out stuff. I figured he was looking for cigarettes so I tossed him one and a lighter.

"Oh,okay. Well I..." I really didn't know what to say. It was up to Johnny if we left or not. If he wasn't leaving either was I no matter what any of them said.

"Yeah, it's time to go but can we get a coke first? I'm really thirsty."

"Sure, I drove us." said Two-Bit jingling his key "Are we coming back here or are you guys grabbing your stuff now." he asked us

"Um Ponyboy are you thirst too or do you think you can hang back here for a minute." asked Darry staring right at me. I couldn't read his emotions but I knew it was probably not good. " Soda you too."

"Um, yeah I'll be good till we get home. You guys go." I said to Two-bit, Steve, Johnny and Dally.

They left without question. I figured the sound of Darry's voice made it clear he wasn't going to listen to arguments. They didn't want any black eyes.

"So you gonna hit me again or just yell?" I asked sarcastically. I didn't care if it hurt him. It was his fault I was here eating gross bologna sandwiches and scared out of my mind that someone was going to find us. I didn't care what he was gonna say I was really mad at him. I went over to our stuff and fished around for my pack of cigarettes. I found them and took one out and lit it up. But I didn't get it long because as son as I lit it Soda came over and took it out of my mouth. He threw it on the ground and stomped it out. He also took the pack from me and stuck them in his shirt pocket. I was stunned, Soda never cared how much I smoked that was always Darry.

"You know Darry doesn't like that." He said staring at me hard, he was dead serious. I noticed he had dark circles around his eyes, he had been up a while. I felt happy because I knew he cared. I gave him a big hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him "I missed you, little buddy."

"I did too." said Darry, in a small quiet voice. I let go of Soda and turned to him, to my surprise tears were running down his face. He wasn't trying to stop them " I'm sorry. I never meant to lose my temper like that. I really am sorry." his voice cracked and was choked.

I looked at him and felt tears running down my face. I hadn't even realized that I felt like crying. I ran over and threw my arms around him and squeezed him harder then I had squeezed Soda. I just let myself cry into his shoulder without stopping. I loved him. Soda was crying too.

For a minute we just looked at eachother tears running down his faces before we broke down and did a group hug. I was in the middle with Darry and Soda on either side of me. They both squeezed me like they never were going to let go of me again, and I hoped they never were. I was home and with my family finally. It was perfect.

A/N: well we all know perfect can't last but review to see how long it really does if it does. review please


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.

A/N; I am sorry it has taken so long to update. I haven't had my computer but now I do so here's the update. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 3**

"Hate to interrupt this little love fest but let's go home and finish out hugs and tears there. This place is a bit creepy." said Two-bit

Two-bit, Johnny, Steve, and Dally were back. I let go of Darry and Soda laughed a little "Yeah I'm itching to get home."

Johnny and I gathered up out things and got ready to go. There wasn't much to get. We left the hair stuff and grabbed "Gone with the Wind". There wasn't any food to take; we had eaten everything out worth grabbing. Darry, Soda, Steve, Two-bit, and Dally had taken out stuff to the car; we stood there and stared around. We looked at each other and smiled, we were free at least for now.

We got into the car and headed back home. There wasn't much talk between us as we went. I don't think Darry trusted himself to speak of he'd cry. Soda was the same; he was being respectful to us by not making some stupid joke. I sat in silence because I didn't have any idea what to say. I was confused but happy to be going home. I missed Soda and Darry a lot and just would lie to sleep in my own bed.

I knew why Johnny wasn't talkin though, at least I was pretty sure why. It was his fault that all this had happened. He had killed that Soc and now we were harboring him. We weren't thinking it, or maybe we were, but we were in trouble.

It took us an hour to get home. I fell asleep on the way. I was tired; I hadn't slept the best the last two weeks. Two-bit dropped me, Darry, and Soda off first. I was exhausted but I got up and made it to the house. I was heading to bed when I heard Darry's voice yelling out the door "Johnny?" I turned around and walked back into the living room.

"Come inside for a sec. Two-bit can you wait?" Darry called

"Sure!" said Two-bit "Got nowhere to be"

I was curious what Darry was up to so I went to stand in the kitchen. Darry had the screen door held open wide and Johnny was in the doorway.

"What Darry?" he asked a bit timid. I think he though he was gonna get it for taking me with him.

"Why don't you spend the night here? After what you two haven been through I don't think you need to go home. Why go back right now?" Darry asked. I smiled, he was just impressing me like crazy today.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Do Soda and Pony mind?" he always wanted everyone's approval.

"Oh do we ever mind? Get your butt in here," I said smiling.

"What's going on?" asked Soda already in his pajamas (shorts and no shirt).

"Johnny's spending the night; Darry figured he shouldn't go home." I said

"Oh well that's cool. I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Darry you better too." he said yawning. I had a feeling they hadn't slept the whole time we'd been gone.

Two-bit honked and Darry waved him away, and then shut the door "You two bed." he commanded

"Sure." I said yawning. I headed to me and Soda's room and Johnny took the couch. I was ready for a good nights sleep.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update but I didn't have a computer for the longest time. Then we had to get a word processor so we couldn't type. Now everything is fixed and good so no worries I will be updating more.

**Chapter 4**

I wrote up the next morning with the sun streaming through the window. I checked my watch and saw it was eight. I laid there for a minute before I decided to get up. I crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Soda, and headed to the kitchen.

I planned on making breakfast, chocolate cake but Darry was already up and making it. I sat at the table and leaned back on the legs of the chair. I stared at Darry for a minute before I spoke. He jumped, I guess he hadn't realized I was awake.

"So what are you doing up?" I asked, he jumped and turned around. There was a smile on his face as he flipped the eggs

"Making eggs" he replied

"You should be sleeping. You look like you haven't slept in weeks." I replied getting up for a glass of juice.

"I haven't. Last night wasn't much different. I got up and hour ago and finally decided just to give up trying to sleep and make breakfast."

"You didn't think we'd be here did you? You thought me and Johnny were gonna disappear again."

"Well…" he didn't finish. He suddenly became very fixated on his eggs. I saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

"We're not gong anywhere. For one we have nowhere to go. Two I hate being away and three," I said looking around the corner at Johnny on the couch. " I think we are perfectly fine. Besides Johnny looks comfortable."

Darry laughed and gave me a one armed hug. He ruffled my hair and went back to the eggs "Good think it's Saturday or else there would be some real cranky people in this house."

"Yeah there would. But the smell of food and your voices can't let a person sleep to long anyway." came Soda's voice from the doorway "Where the chocolate cake?"

Darry went to the refrigerator and gout out the cake. He smiled and put it on the table with the eggs and sausage. We sat down to eat, we hadn't had done this in awhile. "Keep your voice down, Johnny Cakes still sleeping. I have a feeling he hasn't slept good either."

"No, not really." I replied. I remembered him moaning in his sleep. He always seemed to be have a nightmare.

"What about you?" Soda asked me helping himself to some eggs and cake "Any nightmares?"

"Actually no, surprising but no" I replied. I was glad for that fact. I hated the nightmares but they would have been much worse without Soda and Darry there.

"Good, now let's ear." Darry announced.

We are quietly. After our homecoming I wasn't really sure what else to say. The eggs and sausage were good and the chocolate cake even better. After about twenty minutes Johnny started to stir and finally woke up and joined us. It was good timing because me and Soda were eating out way through everything, we always did.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked. I was eager for everything to get back to normal

"Good question. I for one vote for you two to stay out of the paper." came a voice from the door. I didn't even have to turn to know it was Two-bit. He came in and threw the paper at us.

I grabbed it and saw me and Johnny's picture on the front cover near the bottom. There was a small article on us and what had happened. I read it and got a sinking feeling in my stomach. I still could go to a boys home and Johnny was on trial for manslaughter. The paper had interviewed a few people. One was a police officer and he said the if Johnny didn't get off, he personally would have something to say. The problem was they still were thinking about sending me away. It didn't say anything about Soda though.

I sighed heavily and struggled to keep myself from crying. I looked up and I could tell they all knew what I had read,

"The cops told me already. We have to go to Johnny's trial and they'll decided then." said Darry sadly, he swirled his eggs,

"What about Soda? They aren't gonna punish him for what I did are they?" I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that Soda was taken too, because of me.

"No, they won't take Soda. They said he had nothing to do with it so they won't do anything. But…" he faltered I could tell he was hurting.

"Well, we'll know soon. Cause the trials today at two." said Two-bit sitting next to Johnny.

Johnny had been awfully silent. I was a bit upset because it was his fault I was gonna be taken away. He should speak up or I would for him.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." he whispered. I looked over at him and saw his head bowed and tears streaming down his face. I felt bad, my feelings of anger ebbed away. Darry was the one though who spoke first.

"Don't cry Johnny. It's not your fault. You were defending Ponyboy. Everything will be fine. I guarantee it. In fact if we get through this alright, I have a question for you." he said gently.

Johnny just nodded his head. He was still crying but we knew he would be alright. I hoped we all would.

A/N: Hoped you like it let me know I will update soon. Review please.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

**Chapter 5**

The trial was quick. We all got questioned. I told them everything just as it had gone. They also asked if Darry was a good gaurdian, I told them he was. They asked for examples, so I told them about how he would ground us if I got home late, how he made me keep up my grades, and everything else. The judge asked Darry and Soda questions about that night and they didn't leave out the part about him hitting me. I was surprised, and also a bit scared, I figured I was done for. The trial took over three hours, they interviewed and over and over and I eventually lost track of who was asked what. I got bored and anxious, I wanted the end to come. I wanted to know if my life was over or not. Finally the end came.

"Alright, all the evidence has been heard. The jury has deliberated and they find Johnny Cade not guilty." WE all cheered and hugged Johnny. We weren't losing him. "In the case of Randy and the others. A fine of five hundred dollars for disturbing the peace and battery." I looked over at them and saw them bow their heads. I knew they knew it was coming "And finally in the case of Ponyboy Curistis's guardianship I hereby give Darrell Curtis full guardianship as before. But I will warn you anymore incidents like this and I'll be forced to take him away. Court dismissed. Darrell can you please come to the bench I have to ask you a question and answer one of yours." said the judge.

I hugged Soda and Darry happily. Soda was smiling and Darry was crying, I was too. I was going home.

A/N: Alright I know kind of short but the next ones longer. I wanted to just do a trial chapter. Well let my know what you think and review please.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders

**Chapter 6**

I don't know what the judge spoke to Darry about but he was crying harder when he got back to us. I didn't know if that was bad or good.

We went out to Dingos to celebrate. I got a ton of Pepsi, I love that stuff. I couldn't be more excited if I tried. We finished eating and headed home. Steve, Dally, Two-bit and Johnny came to hang out at our house. I figured I could ask him about Johnny's surprise, because I knew he wouldn't.

"So what's your surprise?" I asked

"Oh, well I had an idea. Now Johnny, remember it's totally up to you," he said looking at Johnny, he seemed real nervous. "I'm sick, and I know everyone else it too, of seeing you get hurt by your parents. I hate that, and that night, when I… I … hit Pony it hit me I needed to do something. So I went to the judge and talked to him. He said it was a good idea and he can arrange it for us." he was beating around the bush.

"What are you getting at?" he was driving me nuts.

"Ummm… Johnny I was thinking about adopting you." there was a stunned silence. Darry wanted to adopt Johnny that was great! I always saw him as my brother now it would be official. I knew we could afford it, we always were alright and Johnny wasn't much more.

I smiled over at him but he looked confused, "You can do that?"

"Yeah, as long as they prove your parents are inadequate. Which won't be too hard. Then they check on me and the judge already told me I have permission. You just have to agree." said Darry, he seemed a bit disappointed that Johnny hadn't jumped up and hugged him.

Johnny was silent for a minute. We all waited with baited breath for his answer. He finally spoke up "I have to think," and he left.

We were all stunned. I least of all though, I knew he always loved his parents and wanted them to love him. This was a bit too much for him.

"I didn't mean to offend him. I just thought he would be happy to get away," Darry replied, he looked hurt and upset.

"He is. He's just got a lot to think about." I said debating going after him.

"Shoot, he should be jumping for joy. I mean finally he'll live somewhere he's safe. I would be ecstatic." Two-bit said he was loving this idea.

"He's not you though. He knows his parents hate him but he won't even admit that. He wants them to love him; it's going to take time for him to finally understand that he really wants to be part of our family officially." I replied a bit irritated at Two-bit "I'm going to go talk to him."

I left and headed to the lot, I knew he was there. It was his home away from home. I walked around the corner to see him sitting staring into space. I sat next to him and he was silent a minute before he spoke "That was real nice of Darry. I just don't know."

"Well, it's up to you. I mean do you really want to stay with people who hit you? WE would love you, you know that. Darry would take great care of you. He has me and Soda, real well." I said I didn't want to lose Johnny. I looked at him, he was crying.

"I just want to say good-bye first. Then yeah, I would love to be with you guys." he said, we got up and walked to Johnny's and I waited outside for him. I heard screaming then Johnny came flying out with a few clothes and some books. His father came out screaming, "If you don't want out generosity then good riddance! I hope that Curtis fellow talks oh so great care of you! You loser!"

I ran over to help him up. We ran a block and stopped back at the lot for him to catch his breath.

"So they heard?" I asked

"Yeah, a social worker came over. They talked, but my dad was drunk and he told them how he hated me and hit me. When they finished they told him that they lost me. I was going to live with you and that I was very well off. My dad said that he had no regrets and was glad to get rid of me. So let's go home." he said, I saw him smile when he said home.

I smiled and we headed to the house. The gang was hanging out on the porch. I figured they were waiting for us. Darry came out to meet us. He looked apprehensive like he wasn't quite sure what his expression should be.

Johnny came up to meet him. He looked at him and then hugged him tight. I heard him say, yes and thank you. At first Darry seemed confused then he relaxed and smiled. He hugged him back and whispered "No problem buddy."

I looked up and saw Soda come down and hug them both. The other guys looked misty eyed too. I smiled and joined my brothers.

A/N: So what did you think? Review. Thanks

Thanks to the two who reviewed chapter 5:

Dark destiny 2000- glad you like it

Dreamer for lyf- hopefully this is happy enough for you.


End file.
